


90

by tea0W0stache



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Autistic Meltdown, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meltdown, One Shot, Self Harm in the form of Stimming, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: 90.He got. A 90.Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the perfect model student, was having a meltdown over a 90.-  -  -Taka has a meltdown.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	90

**Author's Note:**

> i had a meltdown today and im still cooling down so what better than to write a short vent one shot :D

90.

He got. A 90.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the perfect model student, was having a meltdown over a 90.

You may be wondering, "90? But that's such a good grade! He got an A, he should be proud!"

Now normally he wouldn't be this upset. Sure, a little disappointed that he didn't get a 100, but..

This was the third 'mediocre' grade he had gotten this week. Each grade had made his self esteem lower, and the usual doubts crept in, but this time they had just.

Overwhelmed him.

Taka crumpled the paper, tossed it across the room, and gripped his hair, tugging at his scalp.

It was safer than beating his head, and he knew how Mondo didn't like that.

But he needed _something_ \- some form of punishment, some form of release. And if that happened to be tugging at his hair until he eventually ripped strands out, then so be it. It stung, and it hurt, but he couldn't stop because he needed to be punished for such failure.

Tears fell down his face, and onto the paper, but he was too wound up to even notice. His head hurt, his skin was crawling, and his eyes were shut tight, tight tight tight.

Taka’s thoughts were scrambled, garbled junk. He couldn't think, he couldn't process, tugging his hair hurt more than it usually did, and he was trembling. Suddenly his uniform felt too tight, too restricting, and he wanted to tear it off, to curl up and claw at his skin, claw at his eyes and hair, and rip everything to shreds.

His mouth was dry, his hands were clammy, he felt hot, he felt cold, he felt both at the same time, and it was- it was _too much, it was too_ **_MUCH MAKE IT STOP-_ **

Taka was on the floor by now, curled up and tugging at his hair over and over, as his body jerked and jolted. He wanted to scream. He may already have been.

It didn’t matter.

He couldn't tell anyway. 

So it was no surprise when he couldn't process the door opening. Or that he couldn’t focus on the footsteps as someone approached him.

Mondo sat next to him, just sitting. No touching, no speaking, just. Being there.

And eventually, he stopped tugging his hair. Stopped tensing so much. Stopped thinking in general.

His brain was just pure static. 

As he shakily sat up, he finally noticed Mondo next to him.

In a quiet voice, he whispered. ".. can you speak?"

To him, it sounded muffled. Taka shook his head, and stared onward.

"My jacket is weighted. Can I put it on ya?"

Taka nodded. He jolted when he felt the fabric, but relaxed when he felt how heavy it actually was. It weighed down on his shoulders, and he grabbed the sleeves, pulling the jacket tighter around himself.

It was warm. Comforting. Taka liked warm and comforting.

"D'you want me to help you up? We can.. go somewhere dark n shit."

Taka shook his head once again, and simply bonked his head gently against Mondo's shoulder, and hummed.

"Or we can stay here. That's an option too."

Taka leaned more into Mondo and shut his eyes as curled up in the jacket. And Mondo let him, staying as still as he could to give the other boy some form of comfort.

90.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru had a meltdown over a 90.

And that's okay.

Because Mondo would always be there to help him cool down.


End file.
